


"Friends"

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Affection, Apartments, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Happy, Intoxication, Kissing, Love, Modern, Modern Era, Romance, Some Sex, Swearing, city life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: Finn and Rey are close, close friends. That's all, right?





	1. Chapter 1

Finn and Rey have known each other for about...five years now. When they met there was instant chemistry, they got along right away! They hung out all the time, they even have a nickname for each other 'Peanut.' They rarely got into arguments, the most they fought about was what movie to watch or what food to order. But anyway, let's begin the story, shall we?

Rey woke up to the vibration of her phone. It was a text from Rose. Rey squinted at the brightness of the screen as her eye's adjusted.

"Hey! I'm gonna be late for lunch if that's okay."

"Yeah, that's fine. No rush." She texted back. After rubbing her eyes Rey stood up and went to the bathroom. She was wearing a red t-shirt with sweatpants. She stroked her hair out of her face. She had recently gotten highlights at her ends. It looked good. Rey began to brush her teeth when there was a knock on her apartment door.  _Who could that be?_ she thought. Looking through the peephole she noticed the familiar face and opened the door.

"Hey Peanut!" Finn said holding up a brown bag. He noticed her outfit. "Don't tell me you forgot about our plans." Rey dropped her head back.

"I totally forgot!" she said, toothbrush still in her mouth.

"Aww." He sighed. Rey went to the bathroom and spit the foam out of her mouth.

"I made so many plans today, I'm sorry Finn." she said coming back.

"No big deal."

"What's in the bag?"

"Oh!" He smiled digging inside of it. "Eggs and avocado on toast for you."

"Ooo." Rey sang as he handed her the tupperware.

"..and chicken and waffles for me!" They sat down at the table. "So how was you're night?" he asked cutting into the waffle

"Good." her mouth full.

"D'you do anything fun?"

"Uhm..watched some Netflix." she licked her fingers.

"You didn't party?

"No I didn't have anyone to go with."

"What about Rose?"

"She was busy."

"Oh."

"Yea, she felt bad about not coming so I'm seeing her for lunch."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah." It was silent for a while as they stuffed their faces.

"You free tonight?" Finn asked his mouth full of waffles.

"Uhm.." Rey thought for a second. "No I'm seeing Ben tonight."

"Who's Ben?"

"Oh that's right. You don't know Ben, Ben is my boyfriend."

"Ooh."

"Yeah, I'm surprised you haven't met him yet I thought I introduced him to you." She tilted her head to think. "Oh no, that was Poe."

"You introduced him to Poe before me?"

"I think it was Poe I can't remember..anyway I made plans with him."

"Okay, that's fine. I guess I could hang out with someone else."

"Sorry."

"It's okay-" His phone buzzed. "I have to go." He stood out of his seat.

"Um okay."

"I'll text you." He said the door closing behind him. _Now what?_  Rey thought. It was so quiet and lonely now. She cleaned up the now empty plates and waited to meet with Rose. It was now 12:30 P.M. Rey was sitting outside looking at the menu of the cafe.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

"It's okay, better late then never." She smiled. Rey looked up at her. "You look nice."

"Yeah? I was at my cousins graduation, it was kind of a big deal because no one thought she'd make it." Rose sat down. "Did you order yet?"/p

"No, I was just looking at the menu."

"Oh okay. So how're you and Ben?"

"Good." Rey nodded. "Good, he's lovely. Though, I did find out that, I hadn't told Finn about him."

"You haven't told him?" Rose leaned closer.

"Not until this morning!"  
"Wow."

"I could've sworn I did."

"You gotta introduce them. It's important. "

"I know, I just don't know when?"

"Aren't you going on a date tonight?

"Yeah."

"Invite Finn."

"Rose it's a date. Not friends hanging out, plus I don't want him to feel like the third wheel."

"True." The waiter came and they ordered food.

"I know Poe is throwing a party, maybe you could invite Ben."

"Yeah, yeah that's a good idea. Ben would love that!"

"Then it's settled!" After they ate their lunch they said goodbyes and Rey went home to prepare for her date with Ben. It took her a few hours. Ben surprised her with a helicopter ride around the area. The view was beautiful. Afterward they had dinner and finished the night with sex.

* * *

The text Finn got was from the Resistance. A spaceflight company he's been wanting to join for a few months now. After meeting with Leia Organa the head of the company, he was hired! He was told to start right away. A woman named Phasma helped him with his training.

"How long have you been working here?" he asked running on the treadmill.

"Four years."

"Wow." He said in awe. "Is it fun?"

"The job not really, but the people make it fun." He looked at her as she smiled at him. "Okay that's enough." She slowed down the treadmill. "I'm honestly impressed with your cardio. You're really coordinated."

"Thanks."

"People like you are perfect for this job."

"You're just hitting me with compliments aren't you?" he smiled.

"Someone's gotta make you happy." she flirted. Finn had no idea. The scientist in the room perked his lips as he looked at Phasma. "Okay." She looked at the clipboard that she pressed against her stomach. "On to the next session."

"And what is that?"

"You'll see."

"I'm really glad I have this job!"

"I can tell." she laughed. They entered a new room.

"Oh no way! I'm a going to defy gravity?"

"Yeah, you're more advanced than we suspected, this is the last procedure."

"I'm so excited!" Finn ran to put a suit on. Phasma grinned as he stood inside the room. He waved at her before lifting into the air. Gracefully he swayed, his smooth movements went just perfect with the soft music in the background. Phasma got lost in the moment, she cleared her throat as she continued to take notes.

"That. Was amazing."

"I bet it was."

"You gotta try it!"

"I've tried it before.

"Oh." Finn looked at her clipboard. "Are the notes you're taking good."

"Mostly positive. General Organa will be astonished at your results."

"Good to hear. What now?"

"Well we finished pretty quick. There's nothing more to do.." She tapped her fingers on the clipboard and bit her lip. "How about we go to dinner? You know to celebrate."

"Sounds good to me! I'll see you at Franko's at 8?

"See you there!" She blushed. She wanted to pump her fist. Oh the excitement she felt, it was unbearebale.

When they met up Phasma was wearing a nice white dress nothing too fancy. Finn wore some jeans and a white leather jacket.

"We match!"

"Yeah!"

"This isn't even on purpose." they both laughed. After ordering their food they had a nice chat.

"So, where did the name Phasma come from?"

"You know I don't really tell people on the first date but I feel like I can trust you." Finn had no idea this was a date. But he let her talk. "Um, my real name is Phoenix."

"Oh that's nice."

"Yeah but it doesn't really fit y'know? When I was in school, because I was so tall people would call me names and one day someone yelled out Phasma. Not to me but ever since then I was like. Call me that, that's my name."

"Wow."

"What about you Finn?"

"Me? Oh there's nothing interesting about me." He scoffed.

"Yeah, right! Tell me about yourself." she sipped her whine.

"Well this year I'm twenty-four. I have..amazing parents and friends.."

"Mmm." she swallowed her whine. "What made you interested in space?"

"Oh, funny story actually." He chuckled. "A few years ago my friend Rey and I went to this place where you could see what it was like to be in space, and..I thought it was the most phenomenal thing a human could ever experience in their lifetime. And if that was cool I thought real space would be just as amazing. So far I've been right about it."

"You're really passionate about this I can tell."

"What about you? What's your passion?"

"I like to give people advice. It's like a hobby for me to reveal a great path for someone."

"Like a therapist?"

"Something like that, yeah." Her voice was so soothing to Finn. When the night ended he drover her home. There was definitely going to be a second date.


	2. Party Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rey meet up at Poe's Party.

It was the day of Poe's party. Everyone was going. Poe threw the best parties. There were always drinks and music and food, oh so much food. Finn picked Phasma up. This was going to be their third date. Phasma wore a tight black dress with heels to match. Finn wore a black jacket with black shoes as well. Rey and Ben got ready in her apartment. Rey was wearing a red flannel crop top with a skirt to go with it. Ben just wore all black. Walking into the building there was a guard at the doors. If you weren't invited. You weren't coming in. But, if you were, you were allowed a plus one. You could see the disco lights through the door. This party was, indeed, lit.

"Let's go get some drinks!" Ben says.

"Wait, hold on, I want to find Finn." She looked around, but it was too crowded. She shook it off and went to the bar with Ben. Finn and Phasma arrived late on purpose. They wanted to be 'fashionably late.' Phasma held Finn's arm as they entered. Everyone stopped and stared. They looked great. Someone snapped a photo.

"Finn!" Poe yelled from the crowd. Rey heard him call and went to look for him.

"Hey man." they bro hugged.

"Dude, you guys look awesome."

"Thank you." Phasma blushed. Rey noticed Finn was talking to Poe, so she decided to meet up with him later. She didn't even realize who he was with.

"So where's this Finn?" Ben asked.

"He's busy, we'll talk later."

"Come on you've been wanting to see him all night let's just get it over with."

"Okay." She grabbed Ben's wrist and led him in the direction she last saw Finn. He was sitting in a red booth with Phasma.

"There he is!" She speed walked toward him, drink in her hand. "Peanut!" she handed Ben her drink.

"Peanut!" he got out of the booth. They grabbed each others hand and kissed each other on both cheeks before sitting down.

"This is Ben."

"Hi." Finn waved at him.

"Who's this?" Rey gestured to Phasma who was sipping her drink.

"This is Phasma."

"Hi." they shook hands. They all chatted and got to know each other. Rey watched as Phasma googly eyed Finn. Her stare could burn down the planet.

"I'm gonna get another drink."

"I'll come with you." Ben said following Phasma to the bar. Rey scooted closer to Finn.

"You didn't tell me you were seeing someone."

"We've been dating for a week now."

"A week?"

"That's all, it's not like we've been together for months like you and Ben."

"I still don't understand how you didn't find out about him. Anyway.." she shook her head. "She really likes you."

"Really?"

"Yeah she was eyeing you like a hawk."

"Wow." Finn straightened himself in a proud way as they came back.

"I bought drinks for everyone."

"Oh, Finn doesn't drink." Rey mentioned.

"I know." Phasma said. "That's why I got him a pina colada."

"My favorite! Thanks Phas."

"No problem."

"You guys have the same accent." Ben noticed. "Do you and Phasma know each other?"

"No. Today's the first time I've seen or heard of her."

"Finn told me about you. But, didn't tell you about me?"

"We haven't gotten to see each other as often, I never really brought it up." Finn explained.

"How'd you two meet?" Rey asked.

"Oh right!" Finn face-palmed himself. "Remember the company I applied for?"

"Yeah.."

"Well I got in!"

"Really? Shit Finn this is so good for you!"

"I know right? Well they asked me to start my training right away and.."

"That's when he met me!"

"Oh so you two are co-workers." Ben said.

"Yeah." Phasma gazed at Finn.

"Isn't there like a regulation about co-workers dating?"

"The General let it slide."

"Oh."

"Hey guys!" Poe walked over. "I didn't invite you guys to sit around the whole time, get up and dance!" Ben stood up holding Rey's hand and moving her to the dance floor. Finn stood up and offered his hand to Phasma.

"May I have this dance?"

"Always." She smiled. She took his hand and headed for the dance floor. The song "Wine Wine Non-Stop," by Gyptian Gyal, was pumping through the speakers. Finn was breaking it down. The alcohol finally hit Rey and she was completely drunk out of her mind. She moved in a discombobulated way as she grinded against Ben. Everyone crowded around Finn cheering him on. Poe jumped in and started break dancing as well. The party wasn't over, but Finn and Phasma decided to leave.

"No, but the party's just getting started." Rey wobbled.

"It's starting to get crazy maybe we should bring them home." Finn looked at Phasma who didn't seem to mind. Ben was drunk asking for more to drink. Finn pulled him into the car in the cold night.

"Thanks Finn you really care." Rey slurred.

"Mhmm." he hummed fixing the rear view mirror. Phasma placed her hand on his and smiled. "I'm gonna drop you off first if that's okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." She shrugged.

They stood outside Phasma's door.

"So, tonight was.."

"Great."

"Yeah." she laughed. They stared at each other for a while.

"Finn!" Rey called waving through his car window. Ben was passed out.

"Okay, I better g-" Phasma took a risk and kissed him. Rey squinted her eyes at them before vomiting. The sound of the barf interrupted them.

"Rey, fuck." Finn sighed. "I have to go. I'll call you!"

"I'll be waiting." She smiled before entering her home.

"Sorry, I didn't puke in the car though." Rey said wiping her mouth with her fore arm.

"I don't know where Ben lives, so I'm just gonna drop him off at your apartment."

"Yeah uh huh." she sighed. Tears ran down her face. "I love you so much Finn."

"I love you too."

"You're the bestest. Any girl you get is so lucky..Phasma is so sweet, you deserve her." She sobbed.

"Thank you." He pulled into the parking lot. "Okay, come on." He opened the car door and Ben fell out. It woke him up. "Ben, come on, let's go upstairs." Finn put Rey's arm around his shoulder as they walked into the elevator. Getting into the apartment Ben fell out on Rey's couch. Finn tucked Rey into her bed.

"Sleep tight peanut." He kissed her forehead and smiled. Rey loves his kisses.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Stay, please."

"You have Ben-"

"I want you." she whined. Finn sighed and kneeled to her level.

"I have work in the morning I can't stay." She grunted and kicked her feet like a toddler. "Bye." He waved.

"I love you!" she shouted as he left the apartment.


	3. What Am I Feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Poe help Rey recognize the feelings she's ignored without saying much.

It's been..about a month. Finn and Rey haven't seen each other in awhile. They text but, y'know, it's not the same. They were so busy with their relationships and work they never really met up. Except, today, Rey texted Finn to go see a movie together, without their partners. They were going to watch Titanic since none of them have seen it. Finn brought the snacks, while Rey set up the living room. They usually built cute little forts over the catch so it was just them and the movie. They sat under the lifted blanket, popcorn in hand. Rey had a beer and Finn had some coke. He also brought some chocolate. Rey put the volume on full blast.

"Do you know what it's about? Other than the Titanic."

"I know there's someone named Jack in it." Finn mentioned. Rey chuckled. Trailers for other movies came on.

"So how's Phasma?"

"Good, we're taking things slow. How about you?"

"Oh Ben? We're done."

"What!?"

"Yeah, he was sweet, but boring. He didn't do much. The sex was great though, I'm gonna miss that."

"Oh god, Rey I don't want to hear that."

"Sorry." she lied down next to him looking at the screen. "You really like her?"

"Phasma? Yeah, I could see a future with her by my side."

"That's good."

"How's work?"

"Fantastic. I'm not at the space level yet but everything in between is still fun."

"Well I'm glad you're having a good time." The movie came on.

* * *

 

"Jack!" Finn and Rey held each others hands tight.

"Come on Jack!" Rey whispered a tear drizzling down her cheek. They watched as his body sank into the ocean. "No!" Rey sobbed turning her head away.

"Shit.." Finn said. When the movie was over they were both in tears.

"Wow." was all Finn could say. They pulled the fort apart. "At least she died happy."

"Yeah, well I'm not happy. They should've grew old together!"

"I agree. Okay I should head out."

"You don't want to watch another movie?"

"What else is there?"

"We could watch Star Wars!" (Oh the irony) "I know you haven't seen that one!"

"I guess one more movie would hurt." What he didn't know was, it was a whole trilogy. But, Rey didn't seem to mention that.

* * *

Rey didn't waste any time finding another man. This dudes name was Hux. This time she told Finn about him, before anyone else.

"I think he's the one." She told him. She kind of said that about every guy she's been in a relationship with. But, Finn just went along with it because every time she said that he figured she meant it. Maybe she did and they didn't. Finn and Phasma were more private then Rey was with her relationships. She didn't mind making out in public. I don't think she knows how uncomfortable it makes people. Rey and Finn began to hang out again, sometimes she would bring Hux with her and he would feel like the third wheel. Today Rey met up with Poe and Rose.

"Hey." She hugged them.

"Where's Finn?" Rose asked.

"How should I know?" Rey shrugged.

"I don't know you guys are usually together." Poe mentioned.

"Oh, well he's been busy with Phas and work."

"Oh he's still with Phas? Good for him!"

"Yeah." Rey sighed putting her hands in the back of her pocket. Poe and Rose looked at each other with one eyebrow raised and a smirk. "What?"

"Nothing." They shook their heads. "Let's sit down shall we?"

"So you're with this new dude now?"

"Yeah his name is Hux." They looked at each other again.

"Rey." Rose crossed her hands together. "Don't you ever think about taking a break from dating?"

"Why?"

"Cause whenever we see you, you're always in a relationship." Poe announced.

"You're never single."

"Why does it matter."

"Sometimes you need a vacation."

"I don't think so."

"That's your problem."

"Look, we're not telling you to stop dating. We just want you to take your time."

"What about Finn!" They looked at each other, like they were waiting for her to ask.

"What about Finn?"

"I don't know.." she kicked her feet under the table. "He's dating."

"Yes, but recognize he's been dating the  _same_ girl for almost a year now. While you have not."

"That's a successful relationship and Finn doesn't date very much."

"He waits for a spark."

"I wait for a spark!"

"Agree to disagree." Rey sighed and sat back.

"Do you like Phasma Rey?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"It seems..you don't realize something about yourself."

"What?" Poe whispered in Rose's ear and she nodded.

"FINN!" she yelled.

"Is Finn here?" Rey quickly snapped her neck behind her to look.

"No."

"Then why'd you scream his name?"

"To see you're reaction."

"I don't like Finn." Rose lied.

"What you love Finn."

"No." she shook her head. "I just pretended to, to make you happy."

"But how could you not love Finn he's great. he's..wonderful he's funny and great at dancing. He doesn't even drink! He's clean and well educated..." She went on. Rose smirked at Poe. They got what they came for. Rey was now in a daze still talking about Finn. Poe and Rose have long finished their meals by now.

"Alright, I gotta go. Fiancees waiting for me." Rose said.

"Oh okay."

"I have to go to. Got a plane to fly." Poe got up.

"Oh alright, I'll see you guys later."

"Hey text Finn for me!"

"Why can't you-"

"Bye!" they were out of earshot. Rey texted Finn to see if he was out of work. He was and he was at home. Rey decided to go visit him. She had never been to his house before, for some reason. She knocked on his door. He opened.

"Hey Rey."

"Hey. Can we hang?" she invited herself in.

"Uh, sure!" He followed her into his living room.

"I just wanted to-" Phasma was sitting on the couch eating some spaghetti.

"Oh hey Rey!" She waved happily.

"I didn't know she was here...I'll leave you."

"Wait, Rey." He put his hand on her shoulder making her heart jump. "Is everything okay?"

"Uhm yeah I just wanted to hang out just us, but you have company.."

"Oh..okay."

"Bye." She tried to smile but it didn't work. Entering her car she slammed the door closed. Not understanding why she was so upset. Rey wasn't in the mood for anything, at  _all_. Not even sex could make her feel better. She wanted to leave his house but she didn't feel like driving. Instead Rey lowered her seat and closed her eyes. Only Finn's face was seen. She opened her eyes to the blurry world. It was still spinning. She closed them again only to find Finn's face. That's all that was on her mind.


	4. Confronted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over dinner, Rey get's confronted to confront Finn.

It wasn't that Phasma was keeping Finn away from her. No, that's not it. Rey couldn't get her mind off him. She would constantly think about what he was doing, when and where. She refreshed his page to see if he's posted. It's nearly an obsession. The thing is, Rey didn't understand where these feelings were coming from. Was the distance between them revealing emotions she's never felt? Or was it something else? Phasma was a sweet girl, Rey just wants Finn to be happy. But at the same time she wants Finn to be happy with her. Hux was quite the romantic guy. Rey would definitely fall for him if another guy wasn't on her mind. Hux was more like a distraction from Finn. She didn't want to break up with him because she didn't want to wind up single. But, you know what? This time she did break up with him, to prove herself to Poe, Rose  _and_ Finn. Rey can be single and she will be! She sat in her apartment eating some grapes. Bored as hell. She switched through the channels, nothing good was on. Her phone buzzed. It was a text from Finn.

"Hey, you busy?"

"Nope." She answered.

"Cool you wanna come to dinner with the gang?"

"Yes please." She got ready. Not really Rey was already dressed to go out even though she was gonna stay home. But she did fix her hair. The whole crew went out for dinner. Including: Phasma, Poe, and Rose. They were one of those loud families at a restaurant, that you can't help but listen to their conversations. Rey was the last to arrive. It was about 8 pm.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic."

"It's fine!" Finn got up and opened up her chair. Such a gentlemen. "Thank you." She blushed trying hard not to stare at him.

"So...you guys know I'm getting married."

"Yeah." Everyone nodded.

"..and tomorrow is going to be our rehearsal dinner. So, today, I thought we should have a rehearsal dinner for the rehearsal dinner."

"...doesn't make much sense but I get where you coming from." Poe explained putting the napkin on his legs.

"What should we order?"

"There's so many options!" Rey sat at the end of the table. You know, the loner side where there's only one seat. Finn was next to her and so was Poe. Rose sat on the other end of the table. There was an empty seat, must be for Roses fiancé. If she's coming.

"Who's the seat for?" Rey asked.

"My sister Paige."

"Oh yeah! I forgot she was coming." Poe said looking at Finn who was busy looking at the menu. Poe and Paige have been together for about four years now. Finn leaned toward Rey.

"What're you ordering?" They always ordered different foods so they could pick off each other's plates. It was their thing. Rey smiled, she's happy he hasn't changed.

"I'm getting the macaroni with bread crumbs and shrimp."

"Ooo sounds delicious. What about you Phas? What're you getting?"

"I'm having the lobster."

"Okay." He looked back at the menu. After they ordered food they had a good time. I mean they were having an alright time before the food came but it's was better after they ate. Paige came before they ordered so that was good. They talked and had laughs as usual. Finn and Phasma weren't all over each other the whole time. They just held hands and fed each other. Rey watched as Phasma put the spoon of rice into Finns mouth.

"Is it good?" She asked.

"It's fucking delicious!" He said tying not to spit out any food.

"How're you and Hux?" Poe asked.

"I don't know..we're not together anymore."

"What?"

"I wanted to prove to you guys i could be single."

"Who said you couldn't?"

"Hux was such a good guy."

"He was..but I'm not ready for a relationship."

"Since when?"

"Since now."

"How long has it been since you broke up?"

"About three months."

"Aw I'm sorry Rey." Finn put his hand on hers in sympathy sending thrills down her spine. She clutched his hand. Phasma's phone rang.

"Im sorry guys...I have to go."

"Let me walk you out." Finn's hand lost grip with Rey's and went to Phasma's back.

"So soon?"

"Yeah, there's an emergency at the lab."

"Alright, see you later." They waved as Finn led her to the parking lot. Everyone dragged their seats closer to Rey.

"How you been Rey?"

"Okay."

"I can't hold it in anymore." Rose sighed. "Rey, do you have a thing for Finn?" she asked even though she knew the answer.

"You mean am I attracted to him? No!"

"Are you sure?" Paige asked.

"Where is this coming from?"

"You and Finn are close. Closer than friends."

"Yeah, you guys past the friend zone a loooonnggg time ago."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She crossed her arms.

"You guys are the cutest couple."

"We're not even dating!"

"You two have been dating since you first lyed eyes on each other." They laughed.

"Seriously, though, you guys are always holding hands, kissing each other's cheeks..shall I go on, it'll take all day!"

"That's what friends do!" Rey argued.

"Rey..you only do that to Finn."

"I don't get why your denying it." Paige said. "If you have feelings for him just tell him."

"I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"You won't."

"How do you know?" They looked at each other.

"Uh..I don't."

"But!" Poe interuppted. "If he doesn't feel the way it's okay, just pretend it never happened."

"But it'll make things awkward."

"Not if you pretend it never happened."

"What about Phasma?"

"What about her?"

"She's with Finn, for all I know he's planning a proposal."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Oh god, you're not going to break them up are you?"

"No, no." they scoffed. Finn came back.

"Hey guys, why are you all so close to Rey."

"We were having a little chat." They moved their seats back. "Let's pay the bill, shall we?" They all took some money out of their wallets. Poe took out his credit card and handed it to the waiter.

"This was fun!" Finn smiled. "We should do this again."

"I agree." After everyone cleaned up they said their goodbyes.

"Hey, Rey. Do you think I could get a ride? Phasma drove me here in her car."

"Yeah, sure." she took her keys out of her purse and headed for her car, Finn behind her. Opening the door he put the leftover food on the floor in between his legs. The ride was silent. Finn had fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful, like an angel. Rey softly shook him awake.

"Do you need help getting inside?" she asked.

"Please?" Rey picked up the bags as he walked to the door. He struggled to put the key in the lock.

"Do you need help?" He opened the door. "Never mind." Finn crashed on the couch as Rey put his leftovers in the fridge. "I'm gonna go now, okay peanut?"

"Okay." He murmured. Rey put a blanket over him and watched him for a while. "I love you." She whispered getting up.

"I love you too." He said half asleep. Phasma walked out of his bedroom rubbing her eyes. Rey looked back at her.

"I told him I'd be here."

"Oh okay." Rey said with suspicion as she left his home. Rey did NOT sleep that night. It's not even because of Finn this time. She knew how she felt and she would tell him, right? She didn't know.


	5. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rey attend the wedding, will they confess their feelings?

_Finn woke up to the smell of freshly cooked bacon. Mmm. He stretched out, he must've slept in an uncomfortable position cause his back was aching. He walked to the kitchen. Rey was flipping pancakes in an apron. She turned to him._

_"Hi Peanut!" She pecked his cheek. "I made us some breakfast." She grabbed his hand and sat him down. He wanted to ask where Phasma was but at the same time he wanted to play along._

_"You didn't go home last night?"_

_"Peanut, you are my home." She sat on his lap feeding him pieces of bacon._

_"I couldn't be happier." Finn smiled, pecking her over and over again._ Finn woke up to the smell of freshly cooked bacon. His back ached. He walked to the kitchen to find Phasma eating at the table looking through her phone.

"Hi honey, that plate is for you." She pointed to another plate ahead of her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby!" He said sitting down.

"Good because I wanted to speak with you about something."

"Is everything okay?" He asked putting buttery toast in his mouth.

"Not really, no." She put her phone down. "There are some things that I haven't noticed and I don't think you have either."

"What do you mean?" She grabbed his hand.

"I- I don't think..we should...see each other." Finn's heart dropped.

"Why?"

"I saw you with Rey last night and..she tucked you in and took care of you."

"Yeah?"

Phasma's eyes began to water. "I've never done that for you before..and you've never done that to me. Look, you and Rey are close. Closer than we are. I think you should be with her."

"What are you talking about?" Finn complained.

"I'm saying you love her! You're unaware of it, but it's there." A lump formed in Finn's throat. "She feels the same way about you too."

"How do you know this?"

"Body language, Finn. The way she looks at you..and you look at her. That's love."

"What about our love?"

"What about it? We've been in the same place since we started dating. Honestly, I don't see us getting any further than this." For some reason Finn's heart wasn't broken. It didn't even ache. He did love Phasma, but not in that way. "You're a good man Finn. Rey deserve's you." He nodded as Phasma picked up her sweater and left.

* * *

Rey went back to her old routine. She began dating guys again and having sex too. Finn went to work as usual. He still spoke to Phasma though, sometimes, it was awkward. It was another month of seperation. They didn't even think about each other. Sometimes they would text but they would never answer in time, so it was ignored. It was pretty damn depressing. Today was Rose's wedding day. Everyone was invited, and everyone was excited. The dress code was pink and yellow. Dudes wore pink, gals wore yellow. Rey showed up early to help out with the final decor she brought her boyfriend Lenny with her. She wore a sheer long yellow dress with a pink corsage.

"This is beautiful!" Lenny said.

"I know. I'm so happy for Rose!"

"Thank you guys for helping me." Paige said.

"No problem!" More guest started to come inside. Rey turned on some music.

"I'm gonna go help Rose with her dress, come with me?"

"Sure! Are you going to be okay, here, by yourself?"

"Yeah I'm chill." Lenny answered going to the bar. A few minutes before the reception Finn arrived and he looked good! His hair was in twist and the pink of his tuxedo reflected well with his dark chocolate skin. The ray's from the sun shining upon him, made him look like a god. He fixed his yellow tie as he began to walk inside the church. He ran down the aisle to join the best men.

"Right on time." Poe elbowed him. Rey came through the doors and quickly went to her spot next to Paige.

"Feel better?" Paige whispered.

"Yeah." She used her finger to shove her foot into her heel.

"Rey, you look great." Finn managed to say.

"Thanks. You look amazing." They stared at each other, making it awkward for Poe and Paige. The pianist began playing 'Here Comes The Bride' and everyone stood. Finn and Rey watched as the doors open and Rose stepped out. She looked so nervous. Rey smiled as she got closer. Did I mention she was marrying a woman? Her name is Cassie.

"You look beautiful." Finn whispered to her as she walked up the steps to the priest.

"We are gather here today...blah blah blah." Rey gazed at Finn who was paying attention. He looked so good. She licked her lips. Finn glanced at her causing her to look away. " _Shit shit shit fuck shit fuck!"_ she thought. After the reception it was time to hit the dance floor. Rose changed into something easier to walk in. Of course Poe and Finn were breaking it out on the dance floor. Phasma joined. Rey was at the bar with Lenny. She watched as he chugged his tenth shot.

"Rey come dance with us!" Rose pulled her into the dance circle.

"Go Rey, go Rey!" Everyone cheered.

"Guys I shouldn't I-" She started dancing. Everyone cheered her on, she wowed the crowd.

"We're gonna take things slow." The DJ announced as a slow dance song came on. Everyone grabbed a partner. Finn danced with Phasma and Rey danced with Lenny for the first half of the song. Finn tapped Rey's shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" Rey didn't say anything, she smiled and took his hand. Wrapping her arms around his shoulder as the swayed gracefully to the music. It was a magical moment. Once the song was over Rose called Rey up to the stage.

"Now I know, none of you we're expecting this tonight." Rey said. "But, I'm going to be singing a song." There was "oo's and ah's" from the crowd. "This song is called: 'Die With You.'" Rey looked straight at Finn when she said it. The pianist began the segment as Rey closed her eyes.  _"I don't have a reason to cry."_ she started. Paige wooed her. Rey looked out into the crowd of people, but looked at Finn when she sang specific lines like:  _"I don't really need myself, if I don't need you."_ etc. The crowd applauded as she wiped the tears off her face. She sang with her soul. Lenny helped her walk off the stage and congratulated her with a smooch.  _Ding ding ding!_ Rose tapped her spoon on the glass.

"I have an announcement!" she stood up. "I am..incredibly grateful to be married to the most wonderful girl I could ever ask for. She showed me what love is, not lust. Love is..powerful it's strong. You may not even know it's there." She glanced at Finn. "Cassie and I have been friends since kindergarten and I could tell you, it never crossed my mind that she was the one for me." she chuckled. "Sometimes you look everywhere but never notice.." She looked at Rey. "..that the one you've been looking for, was right in front of you all along." Rose looked at the rest of the crowd and smiled before sitting back down. Rey took a deep breath and looked at Finn. She knew what she had to do. But was she going to do it? No. Yes, maybe? For the rest of the wedding she was deciding. Now everyone was leaving. She told Lenny she would stay back and clean up, so he left without her.

"Alright guys, i'm gonna go home."

"Okay, thanks for helping." Rose said.

"You're welcome." Finn began to walk down the hall when Rey pulled him into a room. "Rey what happened?" he asked in a panic voice. Rey stared at his lips and bit hers looking back into his eyes. "Rey is something wrong because I have t-" Rey pulled his face into hers and kiss his so so soft lips passionately. The feeling of joy and ambition fluttered in her stomach. It was like he world stopped in that moment and was at peace. She backed away to see his reaction. His hands were on her waist, her hand on his chest while the other on his waist. The moonlight glistening through the windows only on them.

"Was that good?" She asked.

"I can do better." He smirked.

"Yeah?" She whispered going close to his face.

"Yeah." They kissed again. Pulling their bodies close, but not too close. Rey's moved her hands from his chest to his face. Poe walked by the room and noticed. He called Rose over. They pointed and smiled. There job was done.

"What?" Paige asked. Causing the two lovers to look in their direction. Poe and Rose ducked out the doorway. Listening to Finn and Rey chuckle.

"I don't think they saw us." Rose whispered.

"We could hear you guys." Finn shouted. They revealed themselves with guilty smiles.

"Sorry, we're just happy for you guys." Rose hugged both of them.

"We're happy too. I think, this time, it'll be different." Rey announced looking at Finn. She grabbed his hand. They did, indeed, live happily ever after. That dream Finn had ended up becoming a reality soon enough.


End file.
